She's mine
by moosejuice5
Summary: The Doctor gets a bit to possessive. Dark 10th Doctor Rose. This is a Dark doctor story, it will eventually include a lot of violence & possibly other things. Takes place immediately after doomsday.
1. Prolog

Rose Tyler was standing on a beach in Norway, it had been 3 months since she had last seen the Doctor, really seen him now she was just talking to a projection of him, a hologram that he was burring up a sun to power.

"What you gonna do?" she asked him.

"Oh I'v got the TARDIS, same old life last of the Time Lords." he replied smiling.

Rose would of been annoyed at his apparent lack of emotion at her leaving but she knew that he was just wearing his mask, the mask she had almost never seen him take off, the mask he wore to hide his true feelings whether they be guilt because of his dead race or sorrow over loosing a friend. "On your own?" she asked, he didn't answer and she took that to mean yes. A small part of Rose was happy that he had no plans to replace her, she squashed that part immediately as much as she loved the Doctor she didn't want him to be alone, even if she wasn't the one that was with him and she did love him more than she loved anything else in the universes and she had to tell him.

*-*-* Doctor*-*-*

Rose was crying now, he didn't want her to cry he wanted to reach out and hold her but he couldn't he was just a projection even so he had to make a conscious effort to stop himself, it would just make her sadder.

"I love you." she said forcing out the words through her tears.

"Oh crap!" thought the Doctor, he had obviously suspected it but he had hoped she wouldn't say it that would of made it easier for both of them to move on. "Quite right too." he replied regretting it immediately "What a stupid thing to say." he thought and briefly considered slapping himself, he didn't reasoning that it would look absolutely stupid, not to mention it might hurt. Rose looked down looking even sadder, he hadn't intended to tell her but he just couldn't leave her looking like that he had to say something to make her feel better.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

Rose looked down feeling completely rejected, she had felt shore he would of told her that he loved her to but no, she had been alone in her feelings towards the Doctor "And..." he started rose looked up trying not to get her hopes up "I suppose, if its my last chance to say it.." he continued slowly "Rose Tyler…" he vanished, her time lord had run out of time.

Rose collapsed onto the sand crying "He'd been just about to say it!" she said weakly to herself knowing that the fragment of that sentence she never got to hear would haunt her for a very long time. She was already obsessing over it as her mother ran over to her, her arms out stretched, Rose ran to her mother needing to be held by somebody, she wanted the Doctor but that would never happen again, he had told her never, never again it's impossible and she would just have to move on but that seemed just as impossible. She was silent on the hour long ride back to the hotel her farther Pete had managed to rent out so they'd have privacy. She didn't say a word as she walked into the empty homeland walked upstairs and into the first room she felt like, she was so exhausted she just dropped onto the bed not noticing ancient blue box sitting static in the corner.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

"I love you." the Doctor finished knowing that it was to late her her to hear him, the Doctor allowed himself a few moments to grief for his loss. "Right then, time to get to work." he said out loud to nobody in particular and walked off into a random corridor asking the TARDIS to make a new room for him to work in, he could feel her sadness over Rose as she acknowledged his request and created the room for him, for a while he had thought that the TARDIS might be against him if he decided to take this potentially self-destructive corse of action, he should of known better. The Doctor and his TARDIS were bonded in a way no one else in the universe could understand, no race but the time lords had ever (or will ever he thought with a hint of pride) managed to create a eleventh dimensional matrix that travels through time and space, and even if they did it's doubtful that they would ever think to psychically bond themselves to it, thats what had made the time lords great though no time lord had bonded with their TARDIS quite like the Doctor had with his, he couldn't remember the last time that had disagreed on something. Well he could it was just after the time war; he was franticly throwing himself at danger just daring the universe to finish him off, but it didn't, the TARDIS protected him as always. As he passed through the newly created doorway he stroked the TARDIS walls affectionately, the TARDIS flashed her lights and sent him loving signals back, they couldn't talk, the time lords learnt long ago the eleventh dimensional conciseness simply didn't exist in that way but she could still communicate with him through feeling, images, emissions and other mediums. It was just him and his TARDIS again, in the end it always was, with a sigh he held out his hand and the TARDIS materialised a pen for him to use, he began his work.


	2. reunion

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

The Doctor was leaning on the doorway of roses en-suit, she had been so tired she hadn't noticed that he or his TARDIS were in the room waiting for her but the Doctor didn't mind, he hadn't seen his little human in so long and was happy to just wait and watch her sleep for a few hours, after all she had had a rough day. The Doctor had wanted to stop the meeting on the beach so he didn't upset Rose but he couldn't, he had to preserve the timelines as the last of the Time Lords that was his duty, besides If Rose hadn't told the Doctor that she loved him he might not of spent so much time trying to get to her, and it had been a long time even by his standards, he had decided not to tell rose exactly how long she didn't need to know. Rose rolled over in her sleep, if she opened her eyes now she would be looking directly at him, the Doctor studied her face, she didn't look a day older that the last time he saw her "Thats because she isn't" he reminded himself, for her it had only been a few hours since she had talked to him on that beach. Rose smiled in her sleep which quickly banished all thought from his mind, it stayed that was until morning.

The Doctor was actually surprised when he released that the sun was up, that was new for him he usually had a great sense of timing even when in the vortex "Which is theoretically impossible" he thought to himself "since when in the vortex your traveling through time it should be-" Rose moved distracting himself from his mental ramble "I'v been doing that much to often lately" he continued to himself "I suppose its because I havant had anybody to talk to in a while." he smiled at Rose "Well thats about to change" Rose moved again "she's waking up!" he thought to himself, then "where do I stand?" he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down, which felt wrong, he then walked over to the TARDIS planning to lean against it "Nope wrong" he thought to himself, he tried seven more positions before walking back over to the TARDIS planning to dematerialise and then re-materialise on the spot and then act like he had just got their "woustheeer" came a noise from the bed, "she's almost up" the Doctor froze, not knowing what to do he fallen back to his oldest (and in his opinion best) plan. Run. The door and the TARDIS being on the other side of the room he ducked into the en-suit bathroom, a bathroom with only one exit. "Admittedly not my best plan," the Doctor thought to himself "but also not my worst, but what to do now?"

"Is that you in their Mickey?" Rose shouted from inside the room.

The Doctor smiled, he had a plan to get himself out of this bathroom and it was just stupid enough to work.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

"Who's their?" Rose shouted into her pillow, not the best way to talk but she could hear her somebody walking around in her room and wasn't awake enough to talk properly yet, Rose Tyler is not a morning person, she heard the person who had been walking around quickly flee into her bathroom "Its probably just Mickey checking up on me" she thought to herself as she got up and started walking over to the bathroom, but then why did he run? Rose was getting nervous now "Is that you in their Mickey?" Rose shouted into the bathroom.

A man to tall to be Mickey stepped into the room and became a silhouette in the door frame, Rose took a step backwards preparing to defend herself agents the man in her doorway. "Rose Tyler take that back, I look nothing like Mickey mouse!" Rose paused, it couldn't be him, he'd said they'd never see each other again, but yet as her vision adjusted to the light she saw the Doctor, her Doctor standing in that doorway grinning like a lunatic.

She paused not trusting her eyes "Your really here?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He nodded

"Really?"

"Really really." he replied still grinning like a madman and opened out his arms.

Rose ran over to him and hugged him so fast it was practically a tackle "I thought i'd never see you again." she forced out, she was starting to cry again though this time it was because she was happy very very happy.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

Rose was hugging him, _his_ rose was finally in his arms again after all this time, "This is where she's was supposed to be." he thought to himself "And I'm never going to get her go again."

"I thought i'd never see you again." Rose said, she was starting to cry, the Doctor didn't like to his rose her cry even if it was in happiness, it made him angry. The Doctor started stroking Roses hair and told her "Its okay, i'm here now." The Doctor and Rose held each other like that for a long time before Rose tried to pull away, but the doctor didn't let her, he wasn't quite ready to let her go yet, and rose didn't mind they might of stayed like that for hours if Jackie hadn't picked that moment to walk in.

"Rose love I brought you some breakfast" said Jackie walking over to the bed holding a tray holding some fruits and a glass of juice "I know your upset but you have to get over that stupid alien and move on" Jackie paused only how realising that the bed was empty.

"Over here mum." Rose called slipping out of his hug and walking over to sit on the bed next to her mother, usually this would of been enough to annoy him but he was in such a good mood today that he doubted anything could. He simply walked over to sit on the bed next to Rose and grasp her hand.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

Jackie had just walked in to her room and Rose was grateful she had, the Doctor and her had been hugging for over an hour at that point and he hadn't looked like he had any intention of releasing her, Rose loved the Doctor but their was a limit. Rose managed to slip out of his grip and walked over to sit on the bed close to her mum, although she had enjoyed the hug however long it was. Roses thoughts were interrupted by a still grinning Time Lord sitting down beside her and grabbing her hand "Somebody's a bit pushy today." she thought to herself as her mother began asking questions at a speed that made everything she said unintelligible. Not that she minded, in-fact Rose liked this new more aggressive version of her Doctor.

"So tell me, how is this possible?" asked Jackie, the first legible words out of her mouth.

"I'v got no idea, you'd have to ask him." Rose replied nudging the Doctor in the side, who looked up a bit annoyed, murmured something about temporal rifts and them not understanding then when back to tracing patterns on the palm of her hand. He was properly right neither she nor Jackie new anything about that stuff. Rose saw Jackie about to open her mouth to protest but stopped her "Mum you know he's right" she did of corse even if she'd never admit it.

"So I suppose you'll be going with him now." Jackie asked already knowing the answer, it had been a long time since rose would choose her over the Doctor.

Rose noticed the Doctor looking up when he heard this, up until this point in the conversation he had been quite happy to just sit their and play with her hand, he was obviously very interested to see what she had to say, Rose smiled it amused her that he had any doubt "yeah." Rose said looking over to the Doctor "That is, if you still want me?".

The Doctor looked over to her "Rose Tyler, I will always want you." he said smiling at her, at that rose pulled him into a huge hug.

"But you'll stay for a while first, yeah?" asked jackie, at this the Doctor quickly released her from the hug, pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and looked at the readings.

"Oops" the Doctor said looking a bit guilty.

"What?" asked rose.

"Well the door between the dimensions is closing, and we need to get through it before it closes completely"

"And when is that?"

"In about 3 hours." the doctor replied smiling weakly "sorry."

"Three hours to say goodbye and grab my stuff, thats plenty of time!" Rose said, she really didn't mind the lack of time, in-fact she proffered it, she'd never been one for long drawn out goodbyes.


	3. Confrontation

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

The Doctor was standing in the main living room feeling awkward watching rose say goodbye to her family, the sooner this was over the better he couldn't wait to have Rose all to himself. Rose was almost done saying goodbye when Mickey asked "When can we see you again?"

"Never." the Doctor wanted to say, he didn't like Mickey especially since he had just been hugging Rose, the Doctor didn't like anybody touching her but him, with the possible exception of her family "Doctor?" said Rose, he looked at her blankly wondering what she wanted "Can be come back?" she asked.

"yeah" replied the Doctor "But I can only open the door once every six months and I can only keep it open for 24 hours at a time."

"Then you could stay here." said Mickey "No reason to drag Rose off to another dimension."

"Mickey I don't think-" Rose began but the Doctor cut her off.

"No." the Doctor said.

"What do you mean no?" questioned Mickey the idiot, if he continued like this he was going through a window, the thought that make him smile. "Shouldn't we at least talk about this?"

"No, I'm not saying here, this universe is wrong."

"What do you mean wrong" asked Pete?

The Doctor was starting to get annoyed now, he didn't like having to explain himself to these stupid little humans but he would, for Rose. "I can feel the spin off the earth under my feet, I can feel it flying round the sun, its not at the right speed, its to large, its wrong"

"You couldn't possibly-" began Jackie.

"He's right" cut in Pete "We taken some readings from your universe when we were there, your earth is slightly larger that this one and it moves round the sun ever so slightly faster" Pete and Jackie were looking at him with strange looks on their faces, this was probably the first time they released just how alien he is, with bodies so similar it was easy for humans to think of him as one of them.

"Still," Jackie began "You can't take Rose away from us just because you don't like the way the planet moves or some alien nonsense like that!" He was getting annoyed now, who was she to tell him what to do?

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

"...or some alien nonsense like that!" her mom finished, Rose could see the Doctor was getting annoyed and she didn't blame him but they were the two people she loved most in the world and she didn't want them fighting.

"Mum!" Rose shouted, cutting of the doctor who was about to snap at Jackie "It's not nonsense" she continued at a lower volume "Besides you don't get a vote, its between me and the Doctor and I want to go with him. Now are you going to help me pack or what? We only have a hour left." With that she turned and walked away back up to her bedroom leaving everybody else sitting they with their mouths hanging open.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

The Doctor watched Rose walk away smiling, he loved it when she was like this, he started to follow her up to her room but Pete stopped him.

"Doctor." Pete called out to him just as he started walking away "I'd like a word if thats okay." the way he said it made it clear it wasn't a question "Mickey, Jackie why don't you go help Rose pack while me and the Doctor have a quick chat" Jackie made eye contact with Pete on her way out, to a human it would of been unnoticeable but to a time lord it was so very obvious, they'd planned this little talk together "sneaky humans" thought the Doctor smiling to himself I wonder what they want to "chat" about.

Pete waited talk until Jackie and Mickey had left the room and the door was closed firmly behind them before he spoke "Rose might not be my biological daughter Doctor but I love her very much" the Doctor wondered where he was going with this "And I would like to know, what are your intentions?"

"What?" the Doctor asked a bit confused, "My intentions for what?"

Pete looked at him wondering if he was being messed with before replying "What are your intentions with Rose."

"ohh" said the Doctor smiling, never in his long life had he had this talk with a girls farther, he found it kinda funny, in a domestic sort of way, the Doctor decided to humour him thinking it could be fun to play the human boyfriend for a bit.

"cuz if you think you can just use her and just drop her back off when your done you've got another thing coming mate." continued Pete.

"wait." thought the Doctor "Is this human threatening me?" The Doctor stopped smiling he wasn't amused anymore nor did he feel like playing human, he was in-fact quite angry.

"That wiped the smug smile off his face" thought Pete oblivious to the change in the Doctors attitude. "If you ever hurt her you'll have me to answer to." continued Pete.

"And you'll do what?" asked the doctor voice low and icy, to anybody who knew the Doctor this would of been a warning signal, but Pete didn't know the Doctor.

"You should see the things we have down at Torchwood" continued Pete "Alien tech and weapons"

The Doctor snapped, their was a lot of things that he was willing to put up with for Rose but sitting their and getting yelled at by some uncivilised caveman wasn't one of them, even if that caveman happened to be her farther. By the time Pete noticed the Doctor had moved the he was hanging a foot of the ground, the Doctor holding him up with one hand around his throat "Listen to me you stupid human." the Doctors voice was calm, he didn't sound angry or annoyed and scared the hell out of Pete "I am a Time Lord I will not be threatened by a ape like you do you understand?" Pete couldn't possibly answer the Doctors hand was like a vise around his neck and he was quickly running out of air. "Just nod" said the doctor, Pete nodded "Good, usually I would just snap your neck and be done with it but I have a feeling that it might upset Rose to come down and find her dad lying dead on the floor, and I hate seeing Rose upset." the Doctor released Pete who fell to the floor gasping for air "As much as I hate upsetting Rose if you ever talk to me like that again it won't stop me. Nobody will find out about this." the Doctor when to walk out of the room but paused in the doorway he turned smiling although nothing had happened and Pete was not on his knees gasping "Nice chat!" he said brightly before closing the door and walking away.

Pete was not a soft man, nor was he a kind man he had fought in wars and killed men but when he looked into the eyes of the Doctor from the perspective of an enemy he had never been more scared, those were not the eyes of a angel as Rose had often described him, they were the eyes of a man who had lived for centuries and killed billions, the eyes of a demon. Later that night when Jackie asked him how the talk with the Doctor had went he simply said "I feel sorry for anything that gets between him and Rose" and never mentioned it again.


	4. Goodbye

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

The Doctor walked her the room "I'm done packing!" she said to him brightly smiling, he'd missed that smile.

"Good." replied the Doctor walking over and taking her hand.

"Wow" said Mickey, "In the room not five seconds and your already touching her."

The Doctor looked up at Mickey, clearly a bit embarrassed but still not letting go of her hand, not that she minded the Doctor had just started to gently massaging her hand she liked that quite a bit. She hoped the massages wouldn't stop when that got back into the TARDIS, she also hoped they wouldn't just be confined to her hands, Rose blushed at the thought she was having, luckily nobody noticed.

"What?" replied the Doctor "I'v missed her." the Doctor turned to look at her "You don't mind to you Rose" he asked running his thumb over a highly pleasurable spot on her wrist, Rose had to resist sighing in pleasure, she was once again very thankful that he couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Nope." she replied "Not one bit."

"Good." he said dropping his attention back to her hand.

"How can you miss her that much?" asked her mum "You only spoke twelve hours ago."

"Twelve hours for you." replied the Doctor quietly.

"How long was it for you?"

"Months." he said then quickly after "You only have five more minuets left."

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

That was a lie, they still had 34 minuets until the door between universes closed itself off for another six months but he didn't want Rose thinking about how long he had been without her, specifically about what he had been up to during that time. The Doctor hugged Jackie, (quickly) shook hands with Mickey and then walked into the TARDIS letting Rose say her goodbye in private and started making the preparations needed to travel through the closing doorway.

Rose walked in "So where to first" she asked grinning at him.

"First" he replied "Back to our universe." he pulled on a leaver "Best hold on!" he said grinning. Rose Tyler was back in his TARDIS and he was never letting her go again. _Never._

**Notes: So this was just a quick little chapter to get Rose and the Doctor out of that universe and into the other, I promise DarkDoctor in the next chapter :)  
****I Havant decided how Rose will React yet, thoughts/suggestions appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

Rose had been back travelling with the Doctor for a few weeks now and she was noticing that a lot of things had changed, the most noticeable of which was that the Doctor was touching her, constantly, at first she had loved it but after a week of him never letting her out of his sight for more that five minuets at a time it became a little annoying, she wouldn't tell him though she hoped that this was him coming out of his shell and didn't want to scare him away, Rose had meant what she had said on the beach in norway and she hoped that he had been about to say it back. If he had Rose had no doubts that their relationship would be vastly different that it was now, but he hadn't and they'd slipped back into the best friends roll as if she had never been gone. He was also more detached, not around her, around her he was the bubbly, smiling ball of energy that she'd grown to love, but once when she couldn't sleep she had gone to find the Doctor he'd been in the library, his face emotionless and his mouth turned down in a slight frown that looked odd, it was a look she had never seen on the Doctors face and before she could figure out what it meant he noticed she was their and returned to the overactive, jumping ball of energy that he always was when he's with her. He also kept telling her not to use his name, whenever they'd land he'd look out the door or at the scanner and say something like "Oh I'v been here before Rose caused a bit of trouble, better not call me the Doctor well were here." once or twice this wouldn't of been a big deal but it seemed that every planet they went to was either uninhabited, inhabited by animals (or some other species that didn't talk) or one that she couldn't use his name on, and also-

Roses thoughts were interrupted by a man who had just sat down next to her at the bar, Rose and the Doctor were visiting a small planet (technically a moon) and were staying at a tavern for the night, even though they were far in the future the bar reminded Rose of something from earths dark ages right down to the straw roof.

"Hey pretty woman, looking for a good time?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose almost laughed in his face "No thanks." she forced out, choking back laughter, "I'm here with someone."

"What him?" the man asked gesturing towards the Doctor who was talking to some aliens at a table. She nodded "He wouldn't know a good time if it was standing on the end of that ridiculous coat he's wearing, now me and my friends" he nodded towards a group of three men sitting at a table "We could show you a good time."

"Not interested" she said

"I'm not human you know, I'm kaswaki were faster than you lot, I'm told it can make things quite fun for you." he said smiling.

Rose tried to get up to leave but he grabbed her arm "Don't go babe." he said.

Rose was about to start yelling at him when she felt a calming presence just behind her.

"Rose." the Doctor asked "Is this man bothering you?"

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

The Doctor was talking to some quite nice natives when he saw some man walk up to Rose who he had left sitting at the bar, he didn't like to leave her but he new she was becoming a bit annoyed with his constant presence and had decided to give her a bit of space. The man who he now identified as a kaswaki (almost identical to humans but thanks to a small quirk in their biology were almost 3 times faster) was now talking to Rose and wiggling his eyebrows Rose, he was happy to see didn't look interested, the Doctor kept watching their conversation (being careful to turn away when they turned to look at him so he wouldn't be caught) until the kaswaki grabbed her arm, he did not like that.

The Doctor was on the other side of the room and standing beside Rose in an instant "Rose." he asked "Is this man bothering you?"

"Mind your own business." commented the kaswaki.

"This is my business." said the Doctor, working hard to keep himself from hurting the kaswaki, he'd never done anything like that in front of Rose and he didn't plan to.

"Oh is it now, then you should know i'm not human," The kaswaki lashed out at the Doctor with a blow that would of been much to fast for any human to see coming and with enough force to do some real damage, but the Doctor isn't human and he saw the blow coming from miles away and caught his arm before the blow made contact.

The kaswaki was surprised, very surprised "Nether am I." commented the Doctor looking down at the kaswaki, "He attacked me" thought the Doctor "He grabbed Rose who knows what he might of done to her. He needs to be punished." the Doctor decided "But not now, Rose doesn't have to see this." "Rose" the Doctor said out loud "Why don't you go get our stuff and meet me out back, I don't think we will be staying here." For a moment Rose looked like she might argue but then she looked at him and nodded leaving to get her stuff.

The Doctor waited until Rose had disappeared up the stairs before he clamped one hand over the kaswakis mouth and with other, the one that was still around his arm he squeezed, after a few seconds the kaswaki stated trembling and then their was a badly audible "snap" followed by a muffled scream originating from under the Doctors hand "Shhh" the Doctor told the kaswaki and Dropped him onto the floor, he didn't doubt for a moment that he would obey.

Everybody in the bar had frozen, the group of three kaswakis the Doctor thought to be his friends had done so half way out of their chairs, they didn't know who this man was where he was from or even what species he was but as he cast his cold emotionless eyes over the people in the bar they knew the wasn't a man to be crossed, power practically radiated from him and they knew to defy him would be death.

"If you don't know this man leave." said the Doctor "If you lie to me you will be punished." he added, his raise voice was calm, even and emotionless but also intensely threatening.

They did leave, all but four men (and the one now quietly whimpering at his feet) including the bartender who owned the place, he left his bar, belonging and his lives work as he ran from his bar, and to get away from the man in the pinstriped suit he considered it a good deal. Only one man who knew him had lied and left the bar the Doctor knew of corse he had been in their heads from the moment Rose left the room slipping past their mental blocks and looking through their memories for anything that connected them to the whimpering mess at his feet. The remaining men looked at him and he looked back at them, it amused him to see them cower away from his cold empty gaze.

"wh-who are you?" one of them managed to stammer.

"I'm the Doctor" he said and smiled as looks of complete horror washed over their faced, they had just been handed a death sentence and they knew it.

"And I'm coming for you" he turned and walked out the back door to where he knew Rose would be waiting.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

Rose looked at the Doctor, she wanted to tell him that she wanted to stay but she didn't, it was something about his voice that stopped her it was calm but also intensely threatening and she complied with barley a second thought, but when she turned a corner on the stairs she stopped and crouched down to listen to what he was doing. A sound came from down the stairs, she couldn't be sure, it was muffled, but it sounded like a scream Rose was worried how, she knew that the scream hadn't came from the Doctor so he had to be the one causing it and that scared her.

"And also he's been more violent" she finished her thought from earlier, she didn't like the Doctor being violent, yeah she liked him being more assertive, she hoped that it would lead to a more physical relationship between them, it hadn't but she still hoped it might. But she didn't like him being violent, yeah he had been in the past, but never without good reason her Doctor was not violent and she refused to believe that he had changed.

"If you don't know this man leave." the Doctor said in a tone she rarely heard, it was a tone he never used when he knew she was around, it was cold and calm but also threatening, it promised pain to anybody who dared defy it, "If you lie to me you will be punished." he continued. Rose didn't like this version of the Doctor, the one who spoke in this cold voice, the one who people feared and obeyed without question and they did obey she heard the sound of most of the bars occupants practically run away, she didn't blame them she wanted to run herself but she needed to know what the Doctor was going to do.

For a while their was silence and Rose poked her head round the corner wanting to see what was going on, thankfully the Doctor had his back to her and the other men in the room were to preoccupied to notice her, Rose examined the remaining people in the room excluding the Doctor their were four men left all looking at the Doctor, she summarised that he was giving them his intensely threatening "oncoming storm stare" next he would probably give them one of his equally threatening speeches to make sure they had leaned their lesson, Rose turned to leave feeling silly, for a moment she'd thought the Doctor might of been about to do something - something that she didn't want to think about. Rose was turning to leave when she noticed movement at the Doctors feet, their was another man on the ground, the one who had been talking to her at the bar he was lying their silently whimpering and clutching his right arm like it was broken "He must of been the one who screamed." realised Rose she also noticed that the broken arm was the same one that he had used to grab her "Had the Doctor broken it because he grabbed me?" wondered Rose "what does that mean?" She mentally scalded herself, a mans arm was broken and she was wondering if that meant the Doctor liked her, she thought he did but some actual proof would be nice "God I'm shallow" thought Rose getting up and leaving the Doctor to deliver his rant to the poor men.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

When the Doctor met Rose at the backdoor of the tavern he knew immediately something was wrong, she was looking at him differently, almost as if pondering something "Did she hear me talking to the men?" he wondered "No, if she knew I was going to kill them she would say something about it instead of walking silently with me" he taken her hand as they walked, Roses only reaction was to smile up at him "No she doesn't know, so whats up with her then?" the Doctor briefly considered looking into her mind to see what was wrong, but decided agents it, he wouldn't go into her mind without permission unless he had to. They walked back to the TARDIS in silence both thinking intensely. The Doctor felt the TARDIS pushing agents his mind and welcomed her in, she was the only thing he let into his mind completely unrestricted, their were some things in his mind he would never let anybody else see, not even Rose, that was if they ever got to the point in their relationship, he hoped they would. The TARDIS joined him in his thoughts about Rose almost immediately sending him some of her thoughts on what might be wrong. "We still can't talk." the Doctor thought with a sadness that was mirrored in the TARDIS, they both longed for it.

Their had been a time when Rose was gone where it had seemed impossible to get her back and the Doctor refused to take another companion, he'd had locked himself in the TARDIS and drifted through in the vortex for years seeking to elevate his consciousness to the point where they would be able to talk, with Rose gone that was the only thing he wanted, it became an obsession. For the first few years the TARDIS had been agents it trying everything to get him to leave (like landing on planets that would of delighted him at any other point and by making all the food taste like pears) but eventually he had a breakthrough, he succeeded in elevating his consciousness just a little, it was not enough to talk to the TARDIS but it was still a amazing feat that should of been impossible and they both rejoiced, for the first time it seemed that their impossible dream of speech might not be so impossible. After that the TARDIS had stopped trying to stop him and began doing everything in her power to help him, together they managed to slowly push his mind further that anybody had previously conceived this made their bond much stronger but it wasn't enough for the Doctor, he wanted them to talk and wouldn't be satisfied until they did. Even though they couldn't yet talk their were many advantages to his now heightened state of being, it let him get so close to the TARDIS that they were almost the same being the TARDIS shared all his thoughts though he wasn't yet ready to share in all of hers, it also gave him a almost infinitely powerful physic presence allowing him to slip past even the strongest barriers and access peoples thoughts, memories and even control their actions without them releasing it, it was so powerful he could control many people at once he didn't know the exact number, he'd never bothered to find out, but their was a downside to this, his mind no longer worked the same way as it used to this meant that he could never bond with Rose completely, he'd could bond with her but it would be like with him and the TARDIS, he could look into her mind completely but if she looked too far into his it would drive her mad. He knew this because soon after getting Rose back he had gone and picked a fight with a minor telepath (at about the strength he thought he could train Rose to be) lowered his defenced and let him access his mind, the poor bloke had dived straight into his his consciousness seeking to do some damage but had passed out the instant he touched the Doctors mind, the mans mind had been unable to comprehend what he'd seen and had simply shut down, he'd tried again with a much more advanced species (more powerful than Rose could ever hope to be) and had got almost the same result except this time the creatures mind had stayed in his mind longer trying to make sense of it and then unable to it snapped and shut down leaving the creature effectively brain dead. The Doctor now only kept up his mental barriers to stop unknowing creatures from accidentally looking into his mind and going insane. Although the Doctor was sad that he could never bond with Rose completely he didn't regret it because with out his ascension it was unlikely he would of ever found a way to get her back, he thought he knew time before, that was nothing compared to his understanding of it how, before he could see time all its possibilities but now he could see them much clearer and if he concentrated, manipulate them. Before he could see the turn of the universe now he can almost bend it to his will and it was through that understanding that he found out how to get to Rose.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

When Rose entered the TARDIS it hummed pleasantly as if glad to have her back, Rose loved the TARDIS and absentmindedly gave her an affectionate stroke on one of the coral pillars as she walked past but her mind was elsewhere "Doctor," Rose said sitting down on the jump seat "What did you do, once I left to get our things?" she asked wanting to know if he'd tell her the truth.

The Doctor hesitated before answering "I just gave them a talking to." he answered.

"Not a lie" thought Rose "But also not the full truth." she wasn't surprised that was typical for the Doctor she nodded then asked "So how did that mans arm get broken?" looking into his eyes when she asked so she could tell if he was lying, from his face Rose could tell that he was at first shocked, then thinking, then apparently deciding what he was going to do, resolute.

"He grabbed you." the Doctor said offering no other explanation or excuse.

"So you broke his arm!?" Rose was shocked at the Doctor, "He broke somebody arm just for grabbing me!" she thought "Why?" she asked out loud hoping she knew the answer.

He turned away from her fiddling with the controls and denting them into the vortex, he didn't turn around when he'd finished "I don't like other people touching you." he said "Especially like that."

"Yeah I'v noticed" muttered Rose every time she'd so much as looked at another person since they'd been traveling together he'd stared daggers at the other person until they left her but this was the first time he'd used violence(to her knowledge anyway) The Doctor was obviously uncomfortable with this topic but she kept pushing anyway knowing it might be a long time before she got to bring this up again "But why?" she asked, the Doctor didn't answer "Doctor…" she started gingerly knowing this might damage their relationship "Do you want to, ya know… touch me?" Rose asked, "Not exactly as smooth as I would of liked." thought Rose but at least she'd asked it was killing her not knowing.

For a long time the Doctor didn't move or even acknowledge that she'd spoken after a few minuets of this Rose get angry at being ignored and walked up behind him "Doctor!" she almost yelled at him frustrated at the lack of a answer she pulled on his shoulder forcing him to turn and look at her, when she met his eyes she taken a step back in surprise, his eyes were darker that usual, not quite black but definitely not their usual chestnut brown colour and they were filled with want, need and lust, Rose was surprised, she definitely had not expected that, she tried to take a step back but he stopped her grabbing on to her arms and forcing her between him and the console, before Rose could so much as get a word out the Doctor was kissing her, it was a rough demanding kiss dominating her mouth, surprised she tried to pull away from him but he didn't let he was sill holding her arms by her side not letting her love even slightly, "This was not what i'd had imagined for our first kiss" thought Rose "But i'll take it." without stopping the kiss he grabbed her by the waist and lifter her so she was now sitting on the console with him standing between her legs pressing into her, he released one of her arms moving his hand to her waist and then up under her shirt with, her free hand she tried to push him away not wanting to go that fast but he grabbed that wrist and her other with one hand and lifted them up above her head pinning them agents the time rotor before continuing to move his hand up under her shirt and bra cupping her breasts, Rose decided she didn't like this and began trying to talk to him, she couldn't, he wouldn't release her mouth for long enough to get a word out. After a few minuets of fondling her he stopped the kiss and began to remove her top, he moved it up her arms and onto her wrists and noted it up their effectively becoming handcuffs, satisfied that her hands were bound he moved his hands down and removed her bra, she was now sitting topless on the console with her hands bound and pinned their my a very lustful Time Lord.

"Doctor, why are you doing this?" she asked now that her mouth was free, his was too at the moment he seemed content just looking at and feeling her breasts.

He looked up at her for a second to ask "Doing what?" before returning his attention back to her breasts now concentrating on her nipples

"Doing what!? is he really that stupid? No he's not" she thought to herself "He's just playing with me. Do i mean that little to him?" she wondered "Just a little human girl he can play with and fuck as he pleases?" that thought made her angry, she was nobodies plaything. "Why are you Raping me!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her amused his eyes a slightly darker shade of black "Raping you?" he asked "Its only rape if you don't want it, do you want it Rose?" he asked bending down and taking one of her nipples in her mouth causing her to moan involuntarily "I can smell your arousal." he said, his mouth still around her nipple "And I know how much you think about me." he nibbled her nipple making her moan again "And what you do while thinking about me." he added.

Despite her condition Rose blushed, all this time he she'd been traveling with him he knew how much she wanted him the thought was highly embarrassing but with what was happening to her at the moment she decided to worry about it later. "Do I want this?" Rose thought to herself "I want the Doctor, I'v wanted him for a long time perhaps this is the only way I can have him. Is it better to be his plaything and see the stars (because she knew thats what she'd become if she let him have his way with her) or to be dumped back at home?" she thought about it for a moment before making up her mind "No." she said "Not like this, let me go."

He released her nipple looked at her with surprise "Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked at her his eyes darkening, they were pure black now "Well thats just going to make this much more fun!" she looked at him scared and confused, the Doctor looked excited and was wearing the same wide, crazy smile she'd come to love but with a difference it wasn't kind, it was cruel.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

Rose was looking at him confused, "Did she really believe I'd just let her go?" thought the Doctor amused, he grabbed both of her nipples and twisted savagely grinning as she cried out in pain, he looked at her face searching for the exact moment she realised that he was never going to let her go. He saw it, realisation and shock flooded her face followed by rage as she tried to break free (he held her in place effortlessly), and then hopelessness as she released their was no escape, he hoped she wouldn't just give in, that would be no fun.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS at the edge of his mind, initially he ignored her and when back to playing with his favourite new toy but after a few more nudges from her he listened, she was the only one he listened to when he got like this, the TARDIS shown him an image of him and Rose, she was angry and lashing out at him, then another this one further into the future, then another and another until the message was clear, if you do this now she won't forgive you, do you want to have to fight her for the rest of her life. The answer, unfortunately was no, as much as the Doctor wanted to take Rose right now it wasn't worth it, after all deep down under the lust he did love and care for her and as much as he'd love to make her scream that could wait, screaming wasn't the only thing he wanted to hear when he had sex with her, besides he could always brake her later.

The Doctor stepped back forcing down his arousal and lust and feeling himself return to normal, he was grateful that Time Lords could control their own hormone levels if they needed to, if he hadn't been able to he undoubtably would of taken Rose then and their, just looking at Rose topless and bound he could feel his hormone levels starting to rise again so he muttered a quick apology and dashed out of the room.

*-*-* Rose *-*-*

"Well that was odd" thought Rose, she'd been sure he'd was going to rape her when he'd stepped back and seemed to resume some semblance of control, his eyes had returned to their usual chestnut brown colour before he muttered something about being sorry and ran off into one of the corridors. Rose was stunned and didn't move from the console for a long time, eventually she resumed control of her body and hoped off the console looking for her bra, her shirt was still tangled around her wrists and she had no idea how she going to get it off, eventually she found her bra hanging from one of the wires and had to jump up to get it, after retrieving it she ran out of the control room, still topless and into one of the corridors looking for her room which TARDIS had helpfuly moved close for her, she locked the door behind her knowing that it wouldn't keep him out but the physical barrier helped her feel safer.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

"I can't believe I was going to rape her." thought the Doctor as he waited for Rose to leave the control room so he could go out, though he was happy with the view, the Doctor was standing at the entrance to one of the corridors the TARDIS cloaking him in shadows so he couldn't be seen, he was watching Rose it was a sight he could never get tired of, Rose was sitting on the console wearing nothing but her shoes, panties and skirt which was pushed up slightly so he could see her pants, they were pink and matched her bra (which was now handing from one of the wires on the celling) he had been so caught up in his lust before he hadn't noticed, her hands were still tied together by her shirt and up against the rotor, her golden hair was down and about shoulder length he liked that, it suited her. Rose hopped off the console ruining his view, he quickly checked that the TARDIS has got a recording of the whole thing (he wanted to put that image onto his wall, possibly in the place of one of his van goghs) she had and he smiled mentally prizing his ship before returning his attention to Rose, she'd started walking around the control room it taken a moment for him to realise that she was looking for her bra he smiled, "This should be good." he thought to himself. It taken Rose a few more minuets to find her bra and then did what he had really hoped she'd do, topless in the console room with her chest facing him, Rose Tyler started jumping up and down, the Doctor smiled, she had the most perfect perky breasts, not to big but not to small and they fit perfectly into his hands as if they were made for him, and her nipples were perfect, she was absolutely beautiful. Looking back the Doctor was amazed that he'd been able to stop himself, just when the Doctor was about to walk back into the control room and punish her for teasing him she managed to grab her bra and then ran out of the room and into one if the corridors "Probably for the best." thought the Doctor "She needs her space, besides I have business to take care of." Working quietly the Doctor piloted them out of the vortex and back to the planet they'd just came from but a week later, he'd promised those men that he'd be coming for them and nobody escapes the Doctor.

*-*-* Shadow proclamation *-*-*

"Sir, we have a sighting."

Captain Milite looked up from his desk "Confirmed?" he asked his assistant.

"No" came the reply "But they never are, and who'd pretend to be him?"

It was true nothing in the universe was stupid enough to do that "How many dead?" captain Milite closed his eyes praying that the numbers weren't in the millions.

"None sir." he sighed in relief, their were sometimes, very rarely, that nobody died, "And sir," the man continued "He wasn't alone."

Captain Milite sat up straight in his chair, he had never been seen with anybody else before "Where?" he asked -he was given him the name of a system about a week from his current location- "Okay, were going you can fill me in once were on the ship."

Once they were strapped in aboard ship with the engines operating at 100% Captain Milite motioned for his assistant to continue. "Reportedly a kaswaki was bothering a woman at some small bar, after he grabbed her a man fitting the Doctors description appeared at her side and forced him to let her go, after that he sent her away along with everybody in the bar all but 5 people, when they were gone he said 'I'm the Doctor and I'm coming for you' and he left"

"How do we have this information?" he asked, it was allot more that they usually got concerning the Doctor.

"We pieced it together from various eye witness accounts."

"So we have the men?"

"Only one, the others fled as soon as the Doctor left the room their probably on the other side of the galaxy by now."

Milite didn't blame them for running "Best of luck to them." he muttered.

His assistant nodded "The one man we have is requesting that we put him in a level 7 prison"

Milite couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony but it was true, a level 7 prison was probably the safest place for him. "Do it." he said

Captain Milite had been in charge of the investigation against the Doctor for almost 50 years and he still had no idea what he was doing or even a scrap of evidence that he was doing it, sometimes he would appear on a planet and slaughter dozens for seemingly no reason, sometimes he would destroy the entire planet and sometimes, very rarely he would appear talk to somebody or buy something and leave, in these cases the people he'd talk to would describe him as a normal and pleasant man but their was never any evidence of him having been their not a trace, not even a frame of footage - except for the mark, ask anybody in the seven systems what it is and they'd tell you that it was the mark of the Doctor but with no actual evidence that it was his mark it couldn't be used in court. Milite's theory was that he wanted something and he would do whatever he needed to do to get to it as quickly as possible, even if the quickest was was to murder millions of innocents, the Doctor didn't care. He didn't like to think about what he might be looking for as whatever could hold his focus for so long and with such intensity would surely be something terrible. Secretly, in the back of his mind, Milite hoped he never found the Doctor.

*-*-* Doctor *-*-*

The first to die were the three men at the table, he found them several galaxies away, he hung them from the roof of the bar he found them in, he branded them with his mark. Time of death 12:01.

The second to die was the man the who hadn't ran, he found him in his home 3 minuets from the bar, he rewarded him with a quick death, he branded him with his mark. Time of death 12:01.

The third to die was the man who'd grabbed Rose, he found him 4 systems over still running, he tortured him for his offence, a day for each system before he finished him off, he branded him with his mark. Time of death 12:01

The last to die was the man who'd lied and ran, he found him hiding in a level 7 prison, he burned his name into the man in every language from every time, he used a fragment of dwarf star to do it so the pain would never fade, it drove him insane in seconds, the man would live out the rest of his life in agony as a warning to others.

The Message was clear.

This is what happens when you anger the Doctor.

**Notes: This wasn't what I'd originally planned for this chapter it started as an introduction and then I just started to ramble a bit, the next chapter (or possibly the one after) will have the DarkDoctor content I originally planned to put here. Thanks for reading, please review ect.**


End file.
